The Sweetest Words
by aysa004
Summary: Hi!I've made a few changes...my first version sucks.....
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sweetest Words

Author:HaPpIeBloO

Summary: Raph feels guilty about hurting Mikey...

A/N: Hi!!as you can see...I've made some changes...

The Sweetest Words

_Raphael's POV_

"Get back HERE!!!!"I yelled at the very top of my lungs as I chased my youngest brother,Mikey,who was cackling happily. I gritted my teeth angrily.I gained speed as my temper also did.

"Stupid cat!!!!"I groaned as I stepped on Klunk's tail. He hissed and sputtered at me.

Mikey,who had just heard Klunk's hissing,stopped running. He turned to look. His expression had changed.

He looked angry and at the same time, dishelved.

"KLUNK!!!!"he whined as he ran towards us,or rather,at Klunk.

"Are you okay,my baby?"he said tenderly as he carried the cat in his arms. Then he turned to me,his face full of emotion."You hurt him!"

That's when I finally exploded.

"Why don't you shut up?!!!I don't care about that cat or about you!!!!"

Mikey's face fell.His eyes were teary.

_He's gonna cry. Again._

"What's going on here?"a firm voice said.

_Great. Everyone I despise is here._

Leo,the eldest in the four of us,stepped right up then frowned.He deeply resembled our Sensei.

Mikey started to sniff.He hugged Klunk tighter.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!!WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KNOW ABSOLOUTELY EVERYTHING?!"

I stared at him,suprised at his sudden outburst.Leo also stared at him in disbelief.

"Mike..."

He muttered something then ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys...what's up with Mikey?"Don entered the kitchen after a few moments."I asked him what flavor he'd like for pizza night.But he just ran past me straight to his room..."

Leo looked at me.Don did the same.

"...Raph...?"Leo breathed.I knew they knew immediately without asking thet it was my fault.I was the only person who would make Mike cry.And the only one who could.

I grunted."...It's nuthin...he'll probably come 'round later for dinner..."

Leo still looked unconvinced.Don looked thoughtful.

_Why the hell do I feel so guilty???I've made Mikey cry loads of times anyway...but...I really can't ignore this uneasy feeling..._

I sighed."Come off it,guys.."

I turned then went out before anyone could stop me.

TBC

**Raph's really in trouble!I'm just new here...and this is my first fic!!!I'll be updating chap 2 soon!!R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Sweetest Words

Author: HaPpIeBlOo

A/N: Chap 2 is up!!!!!This will be the conclusion for this fanfic…

The Sweetest Words

Chapter 2:

_Later that day…_

Raph's POV

"Well?"Leo looked at Don who had just entered the living room.I also glanced at him.

"He said he really doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now.."Don sighed.He sat down on The couch beside me and Leo.

"This is all your fault.."Leo hissed angrily at me.Don heaved another heavy sigh.

"Guys…"he started weakly,but Leo cut him short.

"No,Don.He has to learn who to respect here.."he said,standing from his position. I frowned.I really didn't bother arguing with him.I stood up silenty and was going straight to my room when I suddenly felt Leo grasp my ankle.The next thing I knew,I was on the floor,my face feeling the cold cement.

I stood up,my face full of anger."Why the hell did you do that??!!!"

Leo grunted."I really think that isn't enough..".He had just balled his fists when Master Splinter suddenly arrived.

"Leonardo!Raphael!"he said with his clear voice.

Leo turned,his face pale.I hid a grin.

_Boy__,he'd__ be in trouble…._

"S..Sensei"he gulped.I almost hear his heart beat nervously.

"Leonardo,I have told..never attack your opponent with his back turned…"

Leo gritted his teeth,obviously embarrassed.

"…I also told you…..talk to your brothers….do not let your anger control you..for it will lead you to a sorrowful path.."

"I'm sorry,Sensei..it will never happen again.."Leo heaved some air.

Master Splinter then turned to me.

"Raphael…you should listen to Leonardo…not because he is the eldest..but because he is your BROTHER…"

"Yes,Sensei.."I uttered.I saw Leo glare at me.

_I could've kicked his face by now…_

"Raphael!"Master Splinter Said loudly,noticing that my fists balled up tightly.

I bowed my head,trying to control the anger.

Master Splinter glanced at all of us.

"Where is Michelangelo?"he asked,frowning.

All of us looked at each other.

"Well?"

"He…He wanted to..rest,Sensei.."Don blurted out.I glanced at him.He wasn't the type of person who would lie.Especially to Sensei.

Leo also looked surprised.

"Mm-hm.."Master Splinter looked thoughtful."…..please inform him to come down for dinner later then…"

He turned then went straight to the dojo.When he was out of earshot,Leo glared at me.

"You talk to Mike.."he said.Don nodded silently.

_Great._

I hate it when they all agree to Leo.

"Whatever."I said simply.I turned to go to Mike's room.

When I was face-to-face with The door of his room,I realized I haven't thought of what I'd say to him.

My heart started to beat louder.

_Calm __yourself__,Raph__…_

_Wait__,why__ DO I feel nervous anyway?_

I cleared my thoughts…

_It's now or never…_

I knocked on the door.Each knock was like my heart beating madly.

I waited…

No response….

_Knock__..knock__…_

I softly gasped as the bolt clicked.The door opened a little.

Through the small gap I saw Mikey.He was hugging Klunk.

"What?"his voice sounded so serious and husky….it reminded me of myself….

"M..Mike..well….I…I wanted to..to talk to you.."my voice was shaking.

_Damn it._

Mike stared at me.

My eyes stared on the floor…

"Alright.."Mike said after what seemed to be like eternity.I looked up at him.He opened the door wider.

I entered his room quietly.

Actually,I've been to his room just thrice in all the years we've been living together…

Mike closed the door.He sat on his bed.

"….Well?..."he looked at me.

I stood in front of him.I cleared my throat.

"I…I…"I sighed,feeling the heat on my face.

"I want to apologize.."Mike blurted out.

"…What…?"

"I really didn't mean what I did earlier…"

I bit my lip…

_I should be the one to __apologize__,Mikey__…_

"I…I just don't like it when Leo starts fussing about me…"

"It's my fault..I…I really shouldn't have shouted at you…."I looked away..

_God…I'm really not used to this…_

Mike shrugged.

_I'm so sorry……I didn't mean it…I love you…..Why can't I say these things to my own brother???What the fuck is wrong with me???_

"I guess Sensei's looking for me…I better go down now…"Mike stood up.He put Klunk on the floor."..Come on,let's go,Klunk…"

I gulped.

_Say __it__,you__ idiot…Tell him you're sorry!!Tell him you love him so much!!_

He put his hand on the door…..

_Tell him!!Tell him!!_

"Godammit!!"I groaned angrily."I LOVE YOU,MIKEY!!!!"

He turned to look at me.I felt my face turn crimson.

_That didn't come out right…._

Suprisingly,he smiled at me.

Then he started walking towards me…

Each step made my heart beat louder….

I gasped as I realized his face was now a few inches away from me..

"That was the sweetest words you ever told me,Raphie…"He said gently.His voice could melt my heart….

Softly,he kissed my forehead…..

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_

After that,he grinned at me.

Before I could say anything,he turned then took his leave,Klunk by his side.

I touched my forehead.

_Mikey__……._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard both Don and Leo yell.

"Stop hogging the pizza,Mikey!!!"

_The Sweetest Words….._

_**The End**_

_A/N__:Finally__!!It's __Finished__!!R&R please!!!_


End file.
